Story of Huntress
by lovethevampires
Summary: Story of Huntress Annabel Winchester was most defiantly not a normal girl, she was absolutely the opposite actually. her family hunted demons her mom just left her with her dad, and her crazy life becomes even crazier when her father doesn't return from1
1. Broken Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, but I do own Annabel and Andrew.

A/N: Yeah I know my idea isn't original or anything but I think the sory will be different, so enjoy and please review!!! Okay so this chapter will just be about how Annabel came to be a Winchester and just kinda explain her story.

John's P.O.V

The room was silent no noise nothing, I just sat their listening for any possiable signs of danger. Tonight was the anniversary of Mary's death, she'd been gone for ten years

it seemed like she'd only died yesterday the pain felt so new, like a fresh wound. I took a long swig from the bottle of whiskey I'd been downing all night. Dean walked in the room.

"Dad, you...umm are you doing okay?" Dean wasn't the emotional one of the group.

"Yeah, you and Sam should get to bed soon we are leaving in the morning. For somewhere in Kentucky." I mumbled hoping he got it all.

Dean left the room and left me to my grief. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

Some Hours Later

I woke to a loud annoying pounding at the door, I stood up and wobbled to the door, hoping it was just Sam or Dean forgetting their key when they went out.

"John!" A pretty blonde screamed."I've been looking for you for months!"

"Suzie? What are you doing here?! I thought it was just a fling... Oh shit you've gone all clingy and crazy haven't you?!" I sputtered slightly drunk still.

"What? No, something happened after you left... or umm something didn't happen I should say. I had a baby!" Suzie screamed.

From behind her back she held a ity little baby that couldn't be more then a month or two old, she had this goofy look on her face of pure innocents that only a child has. I was in shock I guess, Suzie handed me the baby and just turn and ran.

" Wait Suzie! Come back..." I stared down at the baby."I ... I ..." Nothing but gibberish came out.

End Note: Yeah this was really short but I just wanted you guys to get Annabel's story , and that she wasn't the mysterious child that appeared from no where. Also I had a rather stupid moment while writing this story, I forgot about Anna and named the character Annabel(whose nickname is Anna) and since I really took time picking out the perfect name I couldn't let it go. Okay please Review, thanks?


	2. Hunt and be Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, but I do own Annabel and Andrew.

A/N: So how'd you like the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed it, this chapter is gonna be a longer one and is set 18 years after the first was inspired by the season two episode " Noe Exit" I also replaced the sharacter Jo with Annable.

**Annabel's P.O.V**

The walls were covered in scratch marks and blood, I could here a girl screamiong somewhere near me. I pushed and shoved at the walls around me, I began to hypervenilate. I had been intentional bait before but getting grabbed my a ghost and being held with no hope of escape was more then I could part of me was screaming for help I couldn't breath and all I could here was the begging screams of the women around me. I needed my big brothers to come save me and I didn't know if they would ever find me.

" Dean!! Sammy! Please! Please I need you guys I can't get out of this by myself!" I screamed as loud as I could.

**24 hours Earlier**

'' Hello.I am here for my meeting about renting room C25.' I gave a to cute smile. I always had to do the stupid jobs, cause Dean and Sam where to "busy" to go play home buyer.

" Oh yes Ms. McGillicutty, I wasn't expecting you til at least two. But I guess I could give you the tour now."The realator, Adam Farland, smiled back at me.

Adam showwed me around the room and all the different rooms in the apartment, truthfully I could've given less of a shit, but I smiled at him and nodded my I was really getting tired of ths man trying and failing horriably to flirt with me and I had to do this til Sam or Dean showed up so that his next client didn't buy the latest case had brought us to Philidalphia, and I hated Philidalphia it was dirty, dangerous, and their were always an over abundance of pissed knocked on the door, Sam and Dean walked in with smug smiles on their faces, they knew I wasn't the most patient person and they where twenty minutes late

"Hu humm, excucse me? This is a private tour." Adam slightly snapped at them.

"Oh well I'm with her." Sam pointed at me.

" Yeah me to." Dean pointed to me.

"Yep we are renting this appartment together," I laughed quietly at Adams expression." Where do I sign the papers?"

Adam gave me a strange look and the tossed the papers down on the coffe table he was standing by.

"Please sign here,"he pointed,"and here' Thank you the first payment will be due within a week and I hope you guys enjoy our new apartment." Adam turned and walked away, no longer smiling a flirting.

"Wow whats his problem?" Dean asked.

"Well he has been relentlesslt flirting wih me and then two men come in, he thinks were together. Which is what everyone seems to think." I bluntly said pissed at them" i have been here for twenty minutes, if you guys hadn't got here soon I was going to kill Adam!"I screamed.

" Its all Deans fault he was hungry, and unlike him I don't just inhale my food so it took a while longer then anticipat..."

"Shuttup, So Ann what have we got on the case?" Dean cut off Sam.

"For over 80 years women, usually l blonds, have been disapearing from this appartment building. They are just gone, last month another girl went missing from this room." I said motioning around the room."She lived here for about a month, amd one night she called her land lord about light problems and that was the last..." I stopped.''Look at that." I pointed to some black goo on the floor.

Dean and Sam followed my finger, they looked at each others minds they both said.

" Holy crap, it's ectoplasm" Sam said

"Shit, it's ectoplasm." Dean touched it.

"Wait you mean like ghost ectoplasm, we've only seen that like twice. Are you sure? Cause only really pissed ghosts can make it."I questioned.

'Yeah I 'm pretty sure,if we are right then we need to find this guy salt him and burn him." Dean said whipping his hand on my shirt.

"What the hell Dean thats so gross!" I screamed

" Shuttup its not even close to the grosses thing I've whipped on you, Come on lets go find this baddass."Dean completly ignored me and just walked out the door.

I ruled my eyes and whispered, "Its okay it your shirt." I malicialy laughed, and followed him into the hall.

" I think we should split up, we will cover more ground and not attract any unwanted attentiion." I said.

" I don't think so, every time your by yourself you get into some kind of trouble. I can't spend all of my time resceing you." Dean reciteted, we went through this everytime.

"Dean I don't need you to save me! I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of trouble." I was tired of them treating me like a baby.

"Fine, but when you get in troule your on your own." Dean tossed me a EMF reader and went the opposite direction of me.

" Must you two always fight?" Sam commented and went the other way.

" Why do they always blame me?" I said to no one.

I turned around and started slowly walking down the hall moving the EMF reader over everything. After about fifteen minutes of no results I thought I was on a dead trail. But as I turned to leave something caught my eye, the air duct that was almost completly hid by fake plant had some familiar looking black goo hanging from its grate. I pushed the plant aside and pulled out my pocket knife to open the grate with. Carefuly pulling at the cover it came off, I shone my flashlight into the dark hole, ectoplasm covered the sides. I look up at the top and saw something hanging down, it looked like a bung of thread or string, I stuck my arm into the air duct and pulled whatever it was down. I looked at what I'd discovered, a handful of blond hair had been stuck inside the airduct's screws.

"What the hell?'' I whispered to myself.

" Where'd that come from?'' Dean said behind me.

"Ahh!" I screamed ." What the hell, are you trying to kill me!"

" Well now someone is a little you said you could take care of yourself?" Dean laughed at me. " Where'd you ge the hair from Anna?"

"Jerk, I found it in the vent, and I found more ectoplasm to." I growled my heart was still pumpng to fast." And I can take care of myself, your just unfair."

Deans phone rang and he flipped it open.

_Hey, what'd you find Sammy._

_Try to find out when it happened,then meet us back at the room._

"We need to head back to the room,another girl has gone missing." Dean became serious.

We went back to the room and waited til Sam got back, when Sam came back in he went straight to his computer and began looking over some of the research we'd done.

" It seems that the spirit is becoming more impatient, this really isn't good is it?"I asked, I looked over Sam's shoulder at his laptop, he was looking at the history of the land again.''How'd i miss this" He mumbled to himself

"The building right next to this one used to be prison, and they used to hang prisoners with the death penalty in the empty lot next to it. That empty lot was turned into a apartment building three years after the prison shut down." Sam read from the article.

"OKay well then just get the list of everyone who was hung here and we can go salt and burn the bones." I said hoping that it would be that easy.

" If only it was that easy, their 157 names."Sam huffed as he scrooled down the page.

" Man you've got to narrow that down or where going to be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs.' Dean said.

"Wait, stop Sam,"Dean said pointing to one of the names." Herman Webster Mudgett, isn't that H.H. Holmes real name."

"You mean the original serial killer, the murder castle, you mean that guy?" I said, face shocked.

" Yeah the one and only original." Sam said as he clicked on the name.

" Oh okay well then thats good if he was a huge deal his grave will be easy to find." I said.

" Nope he was buried ten feet under completly covered in cement." Sam said with a goofy look on his face.

" Shit." I whispered."Then how do we stop this guy, we can't just let him keep killing girls. From what I know about Holmes he would praticaly torture these women."

"Yeah.. Wait, I think we might have bigger problems." Sam said and started digging through the new papers he'd got. " Holmes built a hotel in Chicago, it was called the murder house, it was full of trap door and hidden doors."

" After he was in prison they went through the house and found bones and locks of bloody blond hair."Dean added grimmly. I bet he is hidding the girl in these walls.''

" If you are right then we need to hurry up, Holmes was known for either suffocating his vctiums, or starving them to death in one of the hidden chambers." Sam said

" Yeah we need sludge hammers and crow bars, were gonna smash in any place big enough to fit a girl."Dean grabbed the bag and went out the door.

Somehow Dean had gotten the building plan, and he'd outlined all the walls that where large enough to fit a girl inside of." Okay so there is at least two seperate walls in this building that a girl could fit into. So I think that i should check this one out." Sam pointed to the one on the right." And you guys should check out that one."Sam pointed to the left one.

" Kay lets go." i said picking up my went are serperate way.

" Anna let me go in first, bring the flashlights." Dean was so demanding on jobs.

"Fine." I mumbled in a chilidish I felt like their secretary.

We went in about three feet,"Crap, I can't fit any farther." Dean whispered.

" Told you to not eat all that pie last night." I said matter of factly" Watch out ." I joked." I can fit through." I smashed my self between Deanand the wall.

"Wait stop your not going by yourself, you are his type, petite and blond. Yeah even though you dyed your hair you are still a blond!" He said as I squezzed passed him." Annabel Lee Winchester you better get your butt back here, don't make that face at me, you get back here!" Dean yelled at me like dad used to.

" Shuttup Dean, we need to find this girl, and since you can't fit back here I have to do this." I said and turned around.

The space between the walls wasn't very big but there was more then enough room for a girl of my size to be hidden in. I walked down the chamber for what seemed to be about twenty minutes befor it suddenly turned, and went down. I decided to call dean and ask him where this thing led.

_Anna- Hey Dean, I found this air duct, I need to know where it leads. _

_Dean- No I think you should just come back._

_Anna-Dean come on I have a feeling about this just tell me where it leads._

_Dean- Fine, are you still on the North wall?_

_Anna- Yeah, well I think so._

_Dean-Oh thats sould lead you to another wall._

_Anna- Oh no!_

_Dean- What is it Ann?_

_Anna-Ahhh._

The phone goes dead.

**Dean's P.O.V**

The phone went I told her going by herself was a stupid idea, I told her not to go by herself and now she;s goten herself into troubl again. I grabbed the sludge hammer and started smashing at the wall hoping I could get to her before the ghost pulled her away.

" Anna!"I screamed."Anna! Dammit I knew she would get herself into trouble."I cursed and screamed.

I ran down the space between the walls and saw Anna's phone on the floor still on.


	3. Time Has Broken Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural characters or quotes, but I do own Annabel and Andrew.

A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, please read and thing, I'm really sorry for all the misspelled words, I don't have a word checker so I usually don't see all the grammatical errors til its published.I just got a new writing program so hopefully this one will be better.

Present Time: Annabel's P.O.V.

I woke up inside a dark place, all I could tell I was that I was in some type of a box. I wiggled around trying to grab the miniature flashlight I kept hidden in my boot at all times, I turned it on and wished right away that I hadn't. I was in side what looked like a coffin with a small hole in the side that was as wide as my pinkie and as long as the box. It smelled like blood, I shined the light at the ceiling, their where long deep scratch marks etched into the top of the box.

"Oh god." I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to erase what I'd seen, I couldn't help but think about all of the women who must've died in this place. I looked out the hole down the side of my box hoping to see something that would somehow help me get out of here, all I saw was a big circular room with a small stream of light shining in from a little make shift

window. There where at least a dozen other boxes built into the wall just like mine, it looked like i was in a crypt or something, but their was no way to be sure.

"Hel..Hello, is anyone there?"A voice came from somewhere.

"Yes, I'm here. My name is Annabel, I'm here to..."I stopped." I'm going to help get you out of here."

" My name is Theresa....Please get me out of here... He's going to kill me, you have to get me out of here!"Theresa screamed her voice shaking with sobs.

"I will I promise, my brothers will find us, I promise they will come save us." I said to her, my voice began to shake slightly." I promise they will save us!" I screamed, I felt like I was trying to convince myself now.

I layed back down onto my back and wiped away my tears, the truth was I didn't know what was going to happen. I felt unbelievably tired and all I wanted to do was close my eyes and just sleep, but I was afraid, afraid that if I closed my eyes I would never open them again. Eventually the need to sleep was unbearable and I fell asleep clutching my pentagram charm for dear life.

_Flashback/Dream_

_It was my thirteenth birthday party and yet again it was just me my brothers and my dad sitting around at a diner eating a piece of pie with a candle shoved in the top. No one was talking to each other, dad and Sam where fighting again so tension was high._

_" So... How is everyone enjoying their pie?" I attempted to break the ice._

_" ItsI delicious!" Dean said with his mouth full, I made a face at him._

_"Yeah its okay." Sam mumbled somewhat less enthusiastic _

_"Yeah I guess." My father mumbled._

_Obviously my attempt had failed, horribly.I hated when they fought because me and Dean always got shoved in between them like a giant human shield. It was unbearable, I shoved my pie aside stood up and walked out of the diner ignoring my Dad's calling and Dean's and Sam's stares. I sat down on the step and stared at the unbelievably blue sky, it was the perfect day for a party, if only i had any friends to invite. Sometimes the life style really got to me, being on the road all the time, being the only girl my age that could probably kill you ten different ways with my bare hands. Boys weren't exactly looking for a G.I Jane, and their wasn't exactly anyone I could talk to about it. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but I really wished I had a mom sometimes to talk to about this stuff._

_" Baby girl you okay?' My dad sat down next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder._

_"I guess, it was just getting a little stuffy in their." I snuggled up against him, I loved moments like these._

_" I'm sorry that me and Sammy are fighting on your birthday. He's just, he's just the opposite of you and your brother." he said." Always fighting what I say, and wanting to go away to college."_

_"Dammit dad, you just had to ruin the moment." I stood up." I know you think Sam is different then me , he actually wants a life, he wants a family and a education. Just because I don't tell you everything I want dad doesn't mean that me and Sam are different. Sam is just a wee bit more vocal then I am about his feelings." I said making zero sense, I _

_talked nonsense when I was mad._

_" Are you saying that you want to stop hunting." He questioned, standing up to._

_"I don't know dad! I'm thirteen, the point is what if one day I do want to go to college or stop hunting to have a family? Will you just let me go or will we fight everyday like you and Sam?!"I shot back._

_" Baby girl.I don't want you to walk away but if one day you decide to leave you'll always have this."He said and pulled a tiny box wrapped in newspaper from his pocket._

_I opened it up and hidden under a ball of tissue paper was a bracelet engraved with my initials, and made of pure iron. Their was a pentagram in the front and a strange design around the edge in some foreign language, it was beautiful, I loved it._

_" Me and your brothers wanted to get you something special for your birthday, Bobby found it and engraved your initials into it. Do you like it?" He asked._

_" I love it,its so pretty I will never take it off." I said sliding the bracelet._

_Back then everything been so mush simpler, my father wasn't randomly disappearing, Sam wasn't taking off to college, and Dean and I weren't left ta carry on the family business by ourselves for months until I had to go drag Sam away and bring him back to nothing but had become difficult and the possibility of finding him seemed to become less likely._

_End of dream_

I couldn't breath, something there was a hand covering my mouth. I started screaming and thrashing around trying to get away from it. The distinctive sound of rock salt being shot from a double barreled shot gun brought relief.

"Anna!" Dean yelled.

" I'm in here!" I screamed back still trying to catch my breath."Theirs another girl on the others side, her name is Theresa."

Dean ran over to where I was and cracked my door open with the crow bar. He grabbed me up into his arms and pulled me out, he gave looked me up and down and looked for any open wounds.

"Are you okay?" He said after seeing that I was physically unscarred.

"I've been better." I tried to hide my tar stained cheeks with sarcasm," Hey Dean remember when I told you the most traumatizing moment of my life as when I was you and Patty Jenkins having sex when I was fifteen?' he nodded his head, and turned away as if it was rather embarrassing for him to," Well I take it back."

Dean stared at me like I'd just made the most un-funny joke ever." Oh whatever, let's just get the hell out of here." I said grabbing one of the guns and turning to leave.

"Not quite yet. We only have one idea, and umm your kinda the bait.' Sam said talking to me like I was a rabbit that would hop away if you moved to fast.

I didn't like the idea, I really didn't like this idea. My reflects were slow and I wasn't prepared for any of their crazy ass plans, but I had to admit on a good day I would think this was a rather good though it involved me sitting in the middle of a death trap it would work, and I trusted my brothers. The silence was nerve racking and sitting their as if nothing was wrong was even worse. Dean was staring at the space above my head, that was the sign to get ready, I breathed in trying to control my breathing.

"Now!" Dean screamed and I jumped up, and ran to them.

The sound of a shot gun hitting a trip wire was a welcomed noise.I turned and smiled in victory, the trip wire had set off a number of things that I won't waste time explaining, but the result was truck load of salt making a circle around are leaving him trapped. He screamed a ear shattering scream, I laughed a rather evil look, this ass finally got what he deserved, even if it was in the afterlife. Dean slammed the door to the "cellar" closed.

I never loved the sun more then I did when I stepped out of that hole. It turned out I'd been stashed in an old sewer system that had been closed down for quite a long time, I was lucky my big brother was such a nerd or I could've been stuck down their for a while. We where standing at the entry to the sewer.

"Sam, not to rain on you parade, but did you think about the fact that this is a sewer system,what if someone finds it? Or what if it rains and the rain washes it all away?" I said.

"Where did you think Dean went?" Sam said motioning to the cement truck that was backing down the alley.

"Oh god really?! You guys jacked a cement truck!" I laughed as Dean jumped out of the truck.

"Let's filler up. I only have about twenty minutes until the construction guys realize I 'borrowed" their truck." Dean said opening the door blocking the cement flow.

"Oh yeah you "borrowed" it." I laughed."God I can't wait to get the hell out of here." I mumbled throwing my arm around my Dean's shoulder.

When the hole was filled Dean returned the truck, and that night we where out of Philadelphia and back on the road, I loved how the Impala purred it always calms my nerves and rocks me to sleep, and after the night I'd had, for once I really couldn't wait for the five hour drive.

" Good night." I mumbled to Dean and Sam as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the soft screaming of Metalica's Sandman.

A/N: Did ya like it?Please review, next chapter the mysteries Andrew character will appear(well sorta) for the first for reading!


End file.
